My Father's Journal
My name is Daniel Carson and I'm posting this here in hopes someone will find my father before something happens. My father was always a strange man. He used to be an archaeologist, one of the best. But when I was ten, he came back from an expedition and suddenly told us he was quitting his archaeological endeavors. I used to ask him why and he always said, "Because I want to see you grow up," But I knew better. My father disappeared last year, without a trace. I asked my mother if she knew anything, but she said no. She had told me I could go through my father's things in the attic. Well, there was nothing there but his dusty old Expedition Journal. I'd go through it later. Journal of Andrew Carson Entry 1 My name is Andrew Carson. Me and my crew are archaeologists. We are searching the area that used to be the center of Mesopotamia, where the Euphrates forks. We are hoping to find some kind of a castle or city. Entry 2 No luck yet, good thing we're able to sanitize the water from the Euphrates, we might be here a while. Entry 3 We've found something. It seems to be the top of a Ziggurat. Entry 4 We've uncovered the top of the Ziggurat. The writing on the entrance says it is the Ziggurat of Nergal. Nergal is the Mesopotamian god of the sun... But it's at the center of their kingdom. That should be reserved for Adad the supreme power and god of the wind. Entry 5 We've entered the Ziggurat, It is remarkably well preserved. It seems to have been built near the end of the Mesopotamian time. Entry 6 We've arrived at the deepest point, but it seems empty underneath, like it was built over something. We'll investigate. Entry 7 This was built over another temple! It was built over Adad's temple. But why? Entry 8 We've explored enough, we'll get a bigger dig team to excavate. Time to return to the surface. Entry 9 It seems one of my dig team has disappeared. He might be exploring more, if he does not return soon, i shall also call for a rescue team. Entry 10 Another member has disappeared. I'm starting to grow concerned. Entry 11 The last member of my team has disappeared. I'm terrified. I might not see Daniel again.... Entry 12 I have seen him... The god of the destructive sun, of the destruction of war and plague. Nergal has chosen me. He spoke to me. He said that I shall be the one to spread word of his coming. That I shall disappear if I fail to sacrifice for him. I now know why his temple was built here. It was built to appease him. It also became a rudimentary tomb when time buried it. Final Entry It's been years since that day. My son has grown into a fine young man. I'm going to kill myself. He can't harm me if I'm dead. Daniel, If you're reading this, I'm sorry. I'm s- Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Real Life Category:Original Story